Our loving journey
by XfairyXqueenX516
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was not the type of person to notice when girls were flirting with him, but he knew he was in love. He had never been in love before so when he first laid eyes on the blonde celestial wizard, he was surprised to find his heart skip a beat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A Feeling

Natsu Dragneel was not the type of person to notice when girls were flirting with him, but he knew he was in love. He had never been in love before so when he first laid eyes on the blonde celestial wizard, he was surprised to find his heart skip a beat. The day he brought her to his guild he was filled with immense happiness, and the day she agreed to be his teammate he was speechless. Lucy Heartfillia was a special kind of person to Natsu. She was loud and a bit intimidating at times but she was also caring and sweet, not just to him, but to everyone she came in contact with.

.

.

.

"Come on Luce! We have to get going or we are going to be late," Natsu shouted to his partner. She was getting ready in her bathroom as he sat on her bed.

"It's no use Natsu, you know how girls are, especially Lucy." Happy said as he floated down next to Natsu, joining him on Lucy's bed.

"I heard that!" Lucy yells from her bathroom.

"Well let's go! We don't have all day" Natsu yelled back.

As Lucy came out of the bathroom Natsu couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today.

"Geez Natsu.. Stop gawking and let's go" she shot at him, noticing his stare.

As the team of three walked out the door the beautiful blonde looked at Natsu and asked "So what's the mission for today, captain?" and flashed him a big smile. Natsu was speechless and found himself staring at her again.

Noticing that Natsu wasn't responding Happy chimed in in an effort to save his friend, "We got a request to go pick up a little girl and escort her"

"Escort her? To where?" Lucy asked.

Snapping out of his trance Natsu looked ahead and said "The flyer said we would find out when we got the girl." Lucy was confused because normally the flyers at the guild had all the information on them.

The rest of the walk contained the usual chatter among the three and before they knew it the sun had set. The team set up camp for the night and as they all sat around the fire Natsu shot Happy a subtle look and as Happy saw it he knew what it meant, Natsu wanted to talk to Lucy, alone.

"I'm starving!" Happy exclaimed, "I saw a river not too far back, I'm going to go get some fish"

As the blue cat flew away Natsu and Lucy sat in silence for a bit until Natsu noticed Lucy shivering. Natsu got up and sat next to her, he gave her a hug, and heated up his body. She stopped shivering and thanked him.

After a while Natsu decided that he would break the silence. "Hey Luce?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Well you know, we have been friends for a while now, and I.. I um" He was getting caught up on his words. He had played this moment over and over in his head and now that he finally had the chance he was at a loss for words.. Damn it.

"Are you okay Natsu?" the blonde asked

"Yeah.. I'm just trying to figure out how I should say this" he mumbled.

"Well what if we made a game out of it!" she exclaimed, trying to make her teammate feel better. She had a strange feeling that she knew what he was trying to say and thought she was totally comfortable with coming out and saying it she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"What kind of game?" he asked, intrigued.

"Let's make it 20 questions, I'll ask you the questions and you can only answer with yes or no"

"That doesn't sound too painful. Alright, let's give it a shot" he answered

_"Let's hope that I can get it out of him"_ Lucy thought. Let the game begin.

* * *

**AN: so hi! this is my first fan fic. reviews and tips are welcome :) hope you enjoy. there will be future chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The game

"Okay, first question, is it about a person?" she asked, looking into his eyes. She noticed that he was blushing. She couldn't believe how cute he looked in that moment.

"Yes"

"Hmmmmm, okay! Is it about a guild member?"

"Yes"

"Alright! I'm on a roll! Okay next, is it about one of the guys?" she asked, knowing the answer

"No"

"Oh so it's about one of the girls?"

Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat as he quietly said "yes"

"Do you think that this girl is pretty?" she asked hoping that he had enough common sense to give the correct answer. She was so excited. If things kept going in this direction she would know Natsu's secret in no time.

"The most beautiful girl I have ever seen" he looked right into her beautiful chocolate eyes and tried not to show his blush.

"That's not the answer you're supposed to give. It's either yes or no."

"Yes" he corrected.

"Okay, does she have blue eyes?"

"No, she has the most beautiful chocolate colored eyes I have ever looked into." He said bashfully

"NATSU! If you not going to play right then-"she was cut off by his hand covering her mouth. He had finally had enough beating around the bush. He just wanted to get it over with. He took a moment to steady his breathing.

"Lucy, I like you, a lot, you're my best friend and my partner and you make me very happy, I have been trying to figure out how to say this for a long time and here it is. I hope you feel the same way Luce, and if you don't, I hope it doesn't change how you treat me and our friendship" his heart was racing and he was worried that she would her it through the silence.

Lucy took a moment to process what was said but it didn't take her long to think about what to say, she knew all along that she had feelings for him. He was always saving her life on missions and he was so oblivious at times that it was cute. He was loud, obnoxious, and always picking fights, but when it was just the two of them together he acted like a different person. He listened to every word she said and always knew how to make her laugh. "Natsu, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say those words" she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"So do you feel the same way Luce?!" Natsu asked hoping that she did, who knows what would happen to their friendship if she rejected him.

"Of course I do!" she gave him a big hug that nearly knocked both of them on the ground.

As he steadied the two of them he pulled away from the hug to look at her face, she was smiling, and she looked happy. He never wanted that smile to go away and he promised himself in that moment that he would work hard to make her happy for the rest of her life. As he was lost in thought she leaned in and brushed her lips against his, it wasn't anything big, it was like a test, to see if both of them could handle it. But it wasn't enough for Natsu. He pulled her to him and gave her a long passionate kiss. She responded but wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She had kissed guys before but none where like this. This was loving and kind. It made her feel wanted and protected.

It was a really nice kiss, they never wanted to break apart when all of a sudden they hear a little voice behind them say "They liiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy had chosen the worst time to come back. The two separated and blushed. There was no denying it anymore. They really did like each other.

* * *

**AN: thank you so much to every one who liked and followed myself and my story. to be honest i never thought anyone would read it. also thanks for the reviews. i will take any help i can get. sorry the chapters are so short. it is nearing the end of my freshmen year of college and you can guess what that means... FINALS! totally freaking out! i will try to write as much as possible! please be patient tho. i posted this chapter so soon because i already had it typed up. so anyway. thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Wendy

They next morning when everyone woke up the continued their journey to meet the client. Natsu and Lucy held hands the whole way while Happy made fun of them. Upon arriving at the meeting point the saw a tall hooded man standing in an opening holding what appeared to be a small girl. Natsu, Lucy and Happy approached the man.

As they got closer they noticed that the man was rather tall. There was blue hair peeking out from under his hood and one side of his face had a bright red tattoo. He didn't look intimidating, just really mysterious.

Natsu was the first to speak up "Um hi, we are the team from Fairy Tail responding to your job request, I'm Natsu and this is Lucy and Happy" he pointed out his teammates to the stranger.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't give many details about the job, but I need you to take this girl and bring her back to your guild. Find her a place to call home. She has nowhere to go and no family" the stranger explained to the three.

Natsu felt his jaw drop in shock, he looked over to Lucy who, for some reason, looked totally calm, and she was actually smiling.

Lucy looked down at the small girl in the man's arms. The little girl had long blue hair and her clothes looked like she was living on the streets for a long time. She was thin, which made Lucy think that she hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. Lucy would never turn away someone with no place to go and she knew that Fairy Tail would feel the same way and welcome the young girl with open arms.

"We will take her back with us and make sure she is safe and lives a happy life" Lucy told the man. "Natsu, can you carry her back to the guild?" she looked at Natsu. Seeing that he was going to question the situation she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small, pleading smile.

"Uh.. Yeah, no problem" Natsu walked over to the man and grab the girl in his arms, she was really light, almost too light.

Lucy went over to the girl and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked so cute and innocent yet beat up.

Lucy went to reassure the man once again but when she looked up he was gone. "Well that was a little weird, he didn't even say good bye to her." Lucy mumbled patting the little girls head. "Let's start heading back to the guild, if we hurry we can make it before dark and find a place for her to stay" Lucy said to her teammates.

Lucy was right, they made it back to the guild before it had gotten dark outside. The little girl was still asleep when they entered the guild hall. The three walked over to the bar where Mira was cleaning. "Hey Mira! We're back and we brought a friend" Lucy said pointing to the sleeping girl in Natsu's arms.

"She's the girl from the job we took on. She needs a place to call home. Is it okay if she crashes in the infirmary for the night? In the morning we will figure out where she will permanently stay." Lucy looked at her friend with hopeful eyes.

Mira gave her a kind smile and said "Of course! I will tell the master about it when I see him in the morning"

"Thanks Mira! You're the best!" Lucy gave her a hug and lead Natsu upstairs to the infirmary. They placed the girl down on one of the beds and Lucy covered her up. Lucy didn't want to leave the girl alone. What if she woke up in the middle of the night and was scared about being in a strange place.

"Natsu, I think I'll stay here for the night too. If she wakes up I don't want her to be alone." Lucy told him.

"Okay Luce, I'll stay too, its dark out anyway and walking back to my place would suck." He said crawling into one of the other empty beds in the room. Happy floated down next to him and curled up in a ball falling to sleep instantly, and Natsu feel sleep shortly after. Lucy decided to take the bed next to the small girl. She watched the girl for a while and thought about what the stranger said before. The girl had no family, but why? Were where they? Lucy eventually fell asleep as well.

.

.

.

When Lucy woke up the next morning she felt something beside her. She opened her eyes to see the small girl lying next to her. Lucy had her arm pinned under the girl's body. She tried to carefully remove her arm from underneath the girl but when she did the girl woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Lucy said giving the little girl a kind smile.

The little girl looked sad and confused. "Um, where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the Fairy Tail guild. We brought you here so you would be safe. What's your name?" Lucy responded.

"My name is Wendy"

"Well hi Wendy, my name is Lucy, I hope you slept well. Let's go down stairs and find something for you to eat, okay?" Lucy said.

"Well I am hungry so I guess that's okay" Wendy said hesitantly.

"Okay great! Let me just wake up my partner." Lucy said walking over to Natsu. She ran her finger through his hair and admired his face. He looked so cute asleep. She almost didn't want to wake him, but they had to take care of Wendy today. She placed her hand on his side and gently shook him awake. "Natsu, come on, Wendy is up and she needs food."

Natsu groaned and looked up at Lucy "Who's Wendy?" he asked confused.

"She's the girl we brought back yesterday. We woke up a little while ago and she told me her name"

"Oh, cool. Alright I guess I'll get up then." He threw himself out of bed, picked up the still sleeping Happy and placed him on top of his head. Then he walked over to Wendy. He got down to her level and placed a hand on top of her head. "Hi Wendy! My name is Natsu, welcome to Fairy Tail."

Wendy started at him for a bit then gave him a smile. "Hi Natsu. It's nice to meet you"

"Okay guys, let's go get some food" Lucy said taking Wendy's hand and leading her down stairs. It was still early in the morning so no one had arrived yet except Mira who was sweeping the guild hall. When Mira saw the group coming down from the infirmary she greeted them with a big smile.

"Morning every one! Hope you guys slept well." She then knelt down next to Wendy and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Mira. I work here at the guild hall. Come to me if you need anything, okay?"

"Um, thank you Mira, my name is Wendy." Wendy was happy to be surrounded by such nice people, it made her feel safe.

"Natsu, why don't you take Wendy into the guilds kitchen and find her something to eat, I want to talk to Mira for a bit." Lucy said to the pink haired boy.

"Yeah sure thing Luce. Come one Wendy. Let make Pancakes and bacon!" Natsu said with an excited tone in his voice. He and Wendy went into the kitchen leaving Mira and Lucy alone in the hall.

"Mira, Wendy needs a place to stay and I don't think that the guild infirmary is the best place to live." Lucy told her friend.

"I agree but I don't have any space for her at my place, plus living with Elfman might be scary…" Mira told Lucy, remembering how her brother was when he got mad. It was pretty scary at times, yet still not as scary when Mira used her Demon Take Over magic. "You live by yourself Lucy, do you have any room at your place?"

Lucy thought to herself for a moment. Her apartment wasn't big, Lucy lived comfortably in to though. The only other option would be sending Wendy to live with Natsu… no way!

"Yeah I can fit her in with me, it'll be cramped but I'm sure we will have fun together." Lucy told Mira.

Mira was excited to hear Lucy say that. She knew that Lucy would take good care of Wendy.

"That's great Lucy, I'm sure Wendy will be happy to hear that she is staying with you!" Mira smiled at Lucy.

Lucy liked the idea of Wendy staying with her. Sure it was a small space but Wendy didn't take up much room. Besides, Lucy always wanted a little sister.

* * *

**AN: that you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! another chapter will come after this one but finals are coming so it might be a while. wish me luck! hope you enjoy this chapter. sorry its so long :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A Place to Call Home

Natsu and Wendy came out of the kitchen with a plateful of pancakes in each hand. They walked over to where Lucy and Mira were talking and sat next to them. Natsu passed a plate to Lucy. She looked down at the creation on the plate. The pancakes looked soft and he put two strawberries to look like eyes and a big smile made of syrup. The gesture was very sweet so she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Natsu, these look great!" Lucy said beaming at the pink haired boy.

"No problem, Wendy and I made them together. We have some for you too Mira." Natsu said and handed Mira the other plate.

"Thank you guys!" Mira said and took a bit of her pancakes. "Wow! These are delicious!" she exclaimed after taking a bite.

The group sat in silence as they each ate the pancakes. As a few minutes passed Lucy noticed that it was almost too quiet and that a certain feline was missing. "Natsu, where is Happy?"

"Oh, he woke up while we were cooking and left to go find himself some fish, I guess he isn't a fan of pancakes." Natsu said as he stuffed a whole pancake in his mouth.

"So Wendy, what type of magic do you use?" Mira asked

"Oh, well I use dragon slayer magic." Wendy said looking down at her plate.

Natsu dropped the fork that was in his hands and let it fall to the table. He looked to Wendy with shock all over his face. "You're a dragon slayer?! ME TOO! What type of dragon slayer are you?" Natsu was excited to meet someone else that was like him. Maybe Wendy could answer some questions he had.

"I use sky dragon slayer magic, I was taught by the sky dragon named Grandine."

"No way! That's awesome! Do you know where she is now?" Natsu got all excited.

"No I don't" Wendy looked down at the table. "She disappeared 7 years ago, I went looking for her but I couldn't find her. She raised me, taught me everything I know about life and magic. I wish I knew where she was." Wendy had a sad look on her face.

Natsu knew Wendy's pain. Igneel left him seven years ago too and he never knew why. He searched and searched for him but found nothing.

Lucy looked at the sad faces of her friends. Just as she was about to say something to cheer them up, Happy burst through the door to the guild, followed by a white cat. The cat looked like she was uninterested in anything Happy was saying to her. Happy flew over to the table where his friends were.

"Hey guys! When I was out fishing I made a friend! Her name is Carla, she doesn't really have a place to go so I invited her to join Fairy Tail." Happy motioned for Carla to come join the group. She slowly walked over to the table that everyone sat at.

"I never said I had nowhere to go, tom cat, I just said that I had nothing better to do." She said sticking her nose up in the air. Happy looked at her with hearts in his eyes. Looking back to all the wizards at the table Carla greeted everyone. "Hello my name is Carla."

"Hiya! My names Natsu and this is Lucy, Mira, and Wendy." Natsu informed her while pointing to everyone.

Carla looked around the table at each of the wizards. Her gaze landed on Wendy who was looking down at the table, she walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Child, why are you looking down at the table, that's not very polite. It's customary to greet someone when they enter a room!"

Wendy slowly looked up at Carla and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I was deep in thought is all."

"Well, since you weren't doing it on purpose I suppose that I will let it slide this time, but don't let me catch you being rude to others again. Understood?" Carla told her.

Wendy shook her head and gave Carla a "Yes ma'am!" Satisfied with the response Carla took a seat next to Wendy.

"So Wendy, Mira and I were talking and we thought it would be good to have you come live with me for a while. Does that sound okay with you?" Lucy asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah I would love that! Thank you so much Lucy!" Wendy got up and hugged Lucy. She had a place to stay now. A place where she would be safe, warm, and with a friend. Wendy looked up at Lucy with big eyes and said "Hey Lucy? Do you think that Carla could come too?"

Carla and Lucy were shocked by the question. "Why would you want me to stay with you?" Carla asked confused.

"Well, you're going to need a place to stay too right? And I like you" Wendy replied smiling at Carla. Carla was touched by the thought.

"If Carla is okay with living together with us, then that's fine by me! The more the merrier!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey Luce, if you love having people over so much how come whenever Happy and I come over you kick us out?" Natsu asked with a pout.

"That's because you never ask to come into my apartment, you just barge in and usually break something in the process" Lucy said. This made Natsu pout even more and it was so cute that she let out a giggle and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You're always welcome over Natsu. As long as you use the front door and knock" she said siting back down. "Now, let's go get these two settled into the apartment okay?" Lucy looked at Wendy and Carla and both smiled and nodded in response.

When they got to Lucy's apartment they set up a spare bed in the bedroom and Lucy gave the two newest members of the house a tour. Wendy and Carla didn't have any belongings with them so everyone decided to go shopping.

A few hours passed and when they got back it was almost dark outside. Everyone walked into the apartment and helped Wendy and Carla settle in their new stuff. Wendy got a baby blue bed set and Carla got a fluffy cat bed. Wendy bought all new clothes and a few hair accessories. Carla bought a few cat sized dresses. Everyone was happy and having such a good time. It was getting late and Lucy decided that it was time for Natsu and Happy to go home. She walked her friends to the door.

"Thanks for hanging out with us today guys!" Lucy said giving the two a smile.

"No problem Luce. It was fun spending the day with you" He said beaming at the beautiful blonde.

Lucy leaned in and gave Natsu a kiss. She meant for it just to be a simple goodbye kiss, but he took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds passed Happy cleared his throat and said, "Um Natsu, I'm tired. Can we go now" Natsu broke away from the kiss and sighed.

"Yeah buddy, we can go now. I'll see you tomorrow Luce." He said giving Lucy one last quick peck on the lips before running towards him home with Happy. Lucy stood in the doorway for a while before walking back into the house.

She found Wendy and Carla talking about how excited they were to meet everyone at the guild and how much fun it will be for the three girls to live together. Lucy was happy too, even though the places was small, it did get lonely from time to time. "Okay you too. Big day tomorrow! Time to get some sleep!"

Lucy, Wendy, and Carla climbed into their beds. Before she fell asleep Lucy thought about Natsu's kiss and how wonderful it felt. She could still feel her lips tingling. No other guy she had kissed had ever made her feel this way. She really loved that pink haired dork.

* * *

**Hey guys! im so sorry i haven't posted in a long time. for some reason all my professors decided to assign HUGE projects the week before finals :( anyway this is going to be the last post for a while. finals week starts monday and then i have to move out of my dorm room friday and then its my birthday (gonna be 19!). also im having a problem deciding what should happen next. what would you guys like to see happen? give ideas and reviews and such. thanks for all the love and understanding ~ love always, Tarah**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. It's a Date!

The next morning Natsu and Happy were walking over to Lucy's place. When they got there Natsu climbed through the window, as usual, and lightly landed on Lucy's bed. Lucy, Wendy and Carla where still asleep. Natsu laid down next to Lucy and put an arm around her waist while Happy flew over next to Carla's bed. Natsu gave Lucy a kiss on the forehead and then felt her stir beneath his arm. She rolled over and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Good morning beautiful" He said to her. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi Natsu, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well Happy and I came to wake you guys up to take you to the guild but you guys were still asleep. Sorry if I woke you Luce. It's still early, you can go back to sleep if you want." He said, smiling down at her.

She moved closer to him and laid her head down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They both soon fell back to sleep in each other's arms. When they woke up a few hours later it was 11:00. Lucy woke up Wendy and Carla and told them to get ready for the day. Natsu and Happy waited patiently in Lucy's kitchen.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy asked

"Hmm"

"Are you and Lucy dating now? You guys kind of act like it but you never told me when and if you asked her" Happy said.

"Well I kinda assumed that we were…. But I never asked her officially." Natsu said looking down at the ground. He had never felt this way about a person before and he had never dated either so he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen. He saw lots of couples hold hands and exchange kisses, but he never saw the part where they make the relationship official.

"What! Natsu, come on! You have to ask her. What if she's confused about where you two stand? You have to make it clear to her." Happy explained to him.

"Okay but I have never done this before. I mean, what do I do? How do I ask? Where should I ask? Help me Happy!" Natsu begged.

"Okay. First you should ask her on a date. Since it's your first go someplace nice and quiet that won't be overwhelming for either of you. Then while you're on the date you have to ask her to be your… girlfriend…" Happy laughed at the last word. The thought of Natsu having a girlfriend, or any serious feelings of love toward anything but food, was amusing to him.

"Okay. That doesn't sound too hard. I just have to think of a place to go." Natsu said.

As Natsu was thinking, the girls walked in the room, all ready to start the day. Lucy wore a light pink tank top with a white skirt with her brown leather belt loosely strapped around her waist.

"Hey Luce, can I talk to you for a second?" Natsu asked her.

"Sure Natsu." Lucy responded and walked into her bedroom. Once Natsu was inside she closed the door. She turned and looked at Natsu. "So what's up Natsu?" she walked over to him.

"Well Luce, I was just thinking that, if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe we could go on a date." As he said it his cheeks went bright red.

Lucy was caught off guard by the question but after she let it sink in she gave Natsu a hug. Wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "Yeah Natsu. I would really love that" She said.

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "That's great to hear Luce. We can go tonight then."

The two joined their friends in Lucy's kitchen. Once everyone had eaten they all walked to the guild. This was Wendy's first day of meeting everyone. When they got to the guild everyone welcomed the newest member. Once Wendy got introduced to all the members, Natsu and Lucy took her to speak with the master. When they approached the master he said that he wanted to speak to Wendy alone.

"Well since Wendy's in with the master we have some free time. Want to go on that date now?" Natsu shot Lucy a smile.

"What if Wendy is done talking to him before we get back though?" Lucy asked.

"Happy and Carla are here and so is Mirajane, and now that she has met everyone she will have plenty of people to talk to. She will be fine Luce." Natsu assured her.

"Well, I guess that's okay." Lucy said, smiling.

The two walked out of the guild. Natsu took a hold of Lucy's hand and took the lead. They walked for a while before reaching a small café. They walked inside and Natsu turned to Lucy and said "Order anything you would like." Lucy ordered a pink lemonade and Natsu ordered a glass of fire whiskey.

Once the two had their drinks they went back outside and continued walking. They soon came to a beach. Natsu picked a spot of sit and patted the sandy area next to him. "Have a seat" He said to Lucy while flashing her a smile.

Lucy sat next to Natsu and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Natsu looked over at Lucy. The way that the light from the moon hit her face was beautiful. Natsu knew that he would have to talk eventually but he still wasn't sure what to say. Lucy noticed his stare and said "Is everything okay Natsu?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Everything's fine! Let's take a walk along the beach okay?" Natsu said giving her a toothy grin.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lucy said. The two stood up and intertwined their hands together. They didn't walk long before they came to a life guard post which gave Natsu an idea.

"Hey Luce, let's sit up here." Natsu said leading her toward the lifeguard post.

"Natsu we aren't supposed to go on those things!" Lucy whined

"It's no big deal, no one around. We'll be fine!" Natsu gave her a reassuring look.

Lucy hesitantly climbed up the post and sat at the top, shortly joined by Natsu. They booth looked over the ocean. The night was beautiful and all the stars were out. Natsu took Lucy's hand in his and held it tight. He finally felt ready to say what he needed to.

"Hey Luce. Can I tell you something?" Natsu asked the beautiful blonde sitting next to him.

"Sure Natsu. What's up?"

"Well you know that I have feelings for you, I mean I think about you all the time and when you're not around I get all sad and stuff." Natsu said while blushing "I want to be with you for a really long time and I hope that you feel the same because I love you Lucy"

Natsu looked over at Lucy who had a big smile on her face and a tear in her eye. "You goof. Of course I feel the same way! You have been my best friend for a long time now and somewhere along the line I fell for you. I want be with you for as long as possible"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Luce" Natsu said and pulled her into a tight embrace. He pulled back a bit to give her a kiss on the lips. "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Natsu asked

Lucy giggled and gave him a sweet smile. "Yeah. I guess we are"

Natsu returned her smile with one of his on and gave his girlfriend another kiss. This was easily the best night of his life so far.

* * *

**A/N: okay here it goes. i am sosososososososososososososo SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i havent posted in a while. i had major writers block. and a lot has happened in the past few weeks. my 19th birthday, my car got broken, then fixed and i find out today that its broken again, i went to maine, i finished my first year of college and took my finals i moved back home and in less than 2 weeks im going back to maine for the summer. sad news: the next chapter will be the last unless i can get suggestions on what should happen next. im running low on ideas and im sorry about that, im not very creative. (example this chapter was based off of my first date with my boyfriend lol 3) sooo now im tired and im going bed cause the boy is taking me to the aquarium tomorrow :D 333 night everyone! 3 always Tarah**


End file.
